Episode 7494 (17th December 2010)
Plot The mourners watch in shock as Tyrone lunges for Kevin. Dev holds him back, but Kevin's focus is on devastated Rosie and Sophie. In the church, Sally is being calmed by Pam. Tearful Sophie strides past, pursued by Sian. Sally goes in search of Rosie. At the graveside, the minister attempts to proceed with the service, but Tyrone cannot restrain himself any longer and hits Kevin, sending him toppling into Molly's grave, just as Sally arrives and takes in the scene. John and Fiz look forward to a problem-free future for their new family. Back at No.4, Sophie, Sally and Rosie return and struggle to come to terms with Kevin's treachery. Molly's wake is rife with gossip about Kevin. Becky's perturbed when Dev reveals that the CCTV camera in the Corner Shop survived the crash and that the tape may be salvaged. Tyrone refuses to talk to anyone and heads home to No.9 alone. Kevin apologises to his family but Sally orders him to pack his bags and get out. Claire talks to Rita about her anger towards Nick. Rita points out that she should be thinking of Ashley. Claire's thoughtful. Gail's looking after baby Jack and doesn't know who to return him to. Sally refuses to take him in and carries him across the street to No.9. Claire calls on Nick and tells him that she can't forgive him for his negligence but declares that she will waste no more energy blaming him. Nick's relieved. Tyrone tells Sally he wants nothing to do with Jack. Sally retorts that Jack is still the same baby he loved yesterday and Kevin is nothing to him. Tyrone caves in. Kevin's refusing to go without explaining himself. Sally won't listen and Kevin's forced to leave when Rosie and Sophie insist. Kevin steps into the Street, a broken man. Cast Regular cast *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Pam Hobsworth - Kate Anthony *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Jack Dobbs - Alex & Ellis Williamson (Uncredited) Guest cast *Connie Rathbone - Rita May *Minister - John Arthur Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Weatherfield General - Special Care Baby Unit and maternity unit *Unnamed church - Interior and exterior Notes *Hope Stape appears in this episode but is portrayed by a prosthetic baby instead of a real one due to the character's premature birth. *Final appearance of Alex & Ellis Williamson as Jack Dobbs. The twins had alternated the role with Jaxon & Maddox Beswick, who would continue to appear as the character in subsequent episodes. *Last appearance of Pam Hobsworth until 29th September 2011. *Last appearance of Bill Webster until 18th April 2011. In an error, Peter Armitage is credited twice for his appearance. *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-Ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The residents watch on in horror as a fight breaks out at the graveside, with the service descending into chaos; and Becky is disturbed to learn the shop's CCTV footage survived the crash. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 11,480,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2010 episodes